


Treasure

by Serena_chan



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_chan/pseuds/Serena_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will makes an interesting bargain with Jack in return for his help in rescuing Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fic in this fandom. It can also be read at my LJ ([Part 1](http://hourglass244.livejournal.com/5777.html), [Part 2](http://hourglass244.livejournal.com/6029.html)) or at [Adult FanFiction](http://movies.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=544215314).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Captain Jack Sparrow pulled his hat down over his eyes and tried to sleep. Though he had regained consciousness some time ago, he had almost immediately wished that he hadn’t. His ears were still ringing from where Mr. Brown had smashed a bottle over his head. The hard stone floor and icy damp air wasn’t exactly helping his headache either.

Outside, he could hear some sort of skirmish going on, but he didn’t have the energy to care what it was about. He was still turning over that unexpected encounter slowly in his mind, trying (and miserably failing) to make sense of it all…

He had been freeing himself from his chains in the smithy, only an hour or two ago, when a noise at the door had forced him to duck quickly into the shadows. A male figure appeared in the doorway and sighed at the drunken form of his employer who was still snoring softly.

“Just where I left you,” the figure said in a soft, masculine voice. Something about that voice had tugged at the back of his mind, though at the time he was too busy watching for a chance to escape to ponder the strange familiarity the voice carried.

As the figure moved into the firelight, Jack could see the outline of a slender figure, although he still couldn’t make out the man’s face. There was something about that figure also that seemed to remind him of something…no, of someone…but who?

The man, who had begun moving toward the back of the shop, no doubt to ready himself for bed, stopped suddenly, staring at his worktable. “Not where I left you,” he murmured, reaching out to pick up a tool.

With a slight jolt, Jack recognized the tool as the mallet he’d been using to try and break free of his chains. He must have moved it and forgotten to put it back in its proper place. Now the young man was looking suspiciously about the room. Jack knew that he was sure to be found, so he acted quickly, while the young apprentice’s back was to him.

Sword in hand, he moved forward, and in one swift motion he had come up behind the boy, wrapping him in a tight hold with one arm, while the other brought the sword up to his neck.

“No sudden movements, whelp, or I’ll slit yer throat,” he hissed into the young man’s ear. “Now, if ye’ll just oblige by steppin’ away from the door, I’ll be making me departure, savvy?”

“I don’t respond to threats,” the man said indignantly, and Jack could no longer ignore the familiar tone that tugged at the back of his mind. Just as he was trying to remember exactly where he’d heard that voice before, his captive took advantage of his distraction to twist free. Jack swore under his breath as his prisoner snatched at a nearby sword and whirled around to face his captor.

That was when Jack’s mind had frozen. His heart leapt in his chest, and everything around him seemed to stop.

 _'Bill?! No, it can’t be. I must be lookin’ at a ghost.'_

“You’re the one they’re all searching for, aren’t you?”

 _'Gods above, he even sounds like Bill,'_ Jack thought bitterly as the initial shock receded and a wave of emotions he’d forgotten he’d had swept over him…

A loud explosion outside the prison walls snapped Jack back to reality, just as he became aware that someone was pounding down the stone steps toward his cell. “Why can’t things ever be easy?” he murmured to no one in particular before feigning sleep once more. Whoever was coming toward him now, he definitely had no desire to see.

“You! Pirate!” a voice called from in front of his cell. Jack’s head snapped up to see the subject of his last thoughts right in front of him, breathing heavily. “Do you know of the Black Pearl?”

This question startled Jack almost as much as when he had looked up to see the spitting image of Bootstrap Bill outside his prison cell. “What d’ ye want with the Pearl?”

“I need to know where it makes berth,” the young man panted. “They’ve taken Miss Swann.”

“Ah, so it’s a girl yer after,” Jack drawled, trying not to let the younger man outside his cell see just how distressed he was at his presence. “Well, the Pearl’s rather difficult, ye see, because she only makes berth on an island that can’t be found unless ye already know where it is, and seein’ as meself’s not goin’ anywhere anytime soon-”

“Please,” the man cut him off. “I’ll do anything to save her.”

“What’s yer name, boy?” Jack asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“William Turner,” came the prompt reply.

Yet again Jack was caught off guard as another memory came cascading over him, bringing back words more painful than a stab wound.

 _“I’m sorry, Jack, but I can’t return your feelings. I have a wife and son whom I love very much. I would never do anything to betray them.”_

“Well, I s’pose I could be helpin’ ye find the Pearl…if I was outta here, mind,” Jack said slowly.

“I’ll get you out.”

“How? The key’s run off.”

“I helped build these cells,” Will explained. “These are half-pin barrel hinges. All you need is the proper leverage and…there!”

Jack watched in amazement as the younger man pushed on one particular place on the bars, jerking them upward, and the whole cell wall came off its hinges. He grunted, holding the weight of the metal with both hands while he waited for Jack to slip out of the cell. Carefully, he placed the bars back into their proper place.

“Well?” He looked at Jack expectantly.

Jack considered for a moment. The last thing he wanted was to risk life and limb after some slip of a girl, especially if it meant getting so close to his Pearl, and yet not being able to take her back. Besides, being trapped on a boat with the son of the man whom he had lusted after for years would be pure torture, especially seeing as he was the spitting image of said man.

However…Jack grinned, give the man before him a once-over…perhaps if he did agree to go along with him, he could at least have some fun. Besides, anything was better than rotting in a prison cell.

“Well?” Will said again, rather anxiously.

“Well what?” Jack grinned, deciding to start his fun immediately. “I said if ye got me out of there that I -could- help ye find the Pearl. I never said that I -would.- After all, ye save me from one death just to lead me into another? Sorry, mate. I don’t see enough in it for me.”

“Please, there’s no time!” Will cried out. “I’ll do anything, but we have to move fast or we’ll be too late-”

“Anything?” Jack grinned, his gold tooth winking in the moonlight that was streaming in through the barred windows of the prison cell.

Will took a step back, swallowing hard, before setting his face with determination and stating, “Anything.”

“Tell me something, lad,” Jack took a step toward him. This time, Will didn’t move away. “Have ye ever been with a woman?”

“No,” Will said, his eyes sparking with sudden indignation. “I’ve never been married.”

Jack’s smile deepened. Oh, he was having too much fun with this. The boy was quite obviously uncomfortable with the concept of premarital sex, and he looked far too attractive when he was indignant. Jack decided to push it a bit farther.

“How about a man?” he asked, taking another step nearer. “Have ye ever been with a man?”

Will started in shock and indignation, his eyes blazing. “Certainly not! You have the filthiest mind of anyone I’ve ever met!”

“M’ a pirate, boy. We’re allowed to be filthy.”

He took another step toward Will, bringing himself so close to the young smith that their chests were almost touching. He could feel the heat from the boy’s body before Will let out a sharp breath and took a step back, gasping as his back met the cold stone wall.

“How about a kiss?” Jack relentlessly stepped forward, trapping Will against the wall. “Have ye ever kissed anyone?”

“W-Well, I’ve kissed Miss Swan on the hand before, a-and she did once kiss me on the cheek. Anything else would have been improper.”

Jack snorted and tried to suppress a laugh. The boy was far more innocent and inexperienced than he’d assumed. However, that would just make his request all the more delicious.

He brought his gaze up to lock eyes with Will, who said in a strangely choked voice, “What is it that you want from me?”

“To be yer first,” Jack growled, grabbing the smith around the waist and pressing their bodies together.

“First what?” Will’s brows were drawn together in confusion, though his eyes betrayed a slightly panicked look at their unusual proximity.

Jack smirked, taking in how sexy the young man in his arms looked when he was confused. “First everything.” For emphasis, he slid his hand down to squeeze Will’s arse.

Will’s eyes widened, and Jack watched the play of emotions across his face with amusement. Confusion…realization…shock…indignation…each emotion sexier than the last.

“Keep in mind, lad, that if I don’t help ye, ye’ll never be seein’ yer girl again.”

Will swallowed hard and made up his mind. “Anything,” he repeated.

That was all Jack needed to hear. He put a hand on the back of his neck and bent down to claim his prize. He stopped, however, at the last moment, realizing that the man in his arms was looking as though he were about to be met with a slap across the face; eyes squeezed shut and facial features braced.

Jack smiled a genuine smile. This boy was far more adorable than Bootstrap had ever been, but then again, Bill hadn’t been brought up with the proper upbringing that his son had.

He decided that teasing him really was the most enjoyable method he could employ right now. After all, he didn’t really want to hurt the boy, and he loved seeing that fire of indignation that lit his eyes up like beacons.

So, in one fluid motion, Jack bent in and gave Will a small peck in the corner of his mouth, so quick and light that it almost wasn’t there. He stepped back from the smith, a satisfied smirk gracing his features as he saw the indignant glare Will was giving him.

 _'Ah, much better…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Will stared out at the sea, leaning against the railing of the ship for support. He felt his anger receding as he watched the calm waves. The sound of the sail flapping in the wind and the seawater lapping at the sides of the boat had a strangely soothing effect on him.

“On the whole, I’d say yer takin’ this rather well.”

Will looked up to see Jack walking toward him. “How else can I take it?” he grumbled. “I don’t have much of a choice.” He paused, and then on an afterthought said, “Why aren’t you at the wheel?”

“She can drift fer awhile. We’re in calm waters,” Jack said, drawing up beside him. “I know the truth hurts, mate, but ye had to know sooner or later.”

“All my life I’ve been told that my father was a merchant sailor,” Will said slowly. “Now you come along and try to make me believe that he was a pirate. I can’t see any reason why you would lie to me, other than just being a pirate, but I can’t say that I believe you either.”

“First of all,” Jack said, leaning an arm on the railing and facing Will, “being a pirate doesn’t necessarily me a liar. I only lie when it’s to me advantage to do so, savvy? Second, can ye think of any reason I’d have to lie to ye?”

“No,” Will admitted, dropping his gaze to rest on his hands, clenching the railing with white knuckles. “But I still can’t believe it. My father always seemed so kind.”

“That he was,” Jack acknowledged. “But not all pirates are bad people, and just because yer father was one, shouldn’t change the way ye think of him. I never knew a man so devoted as yer father was to yer mother. He wouldn’t have betrayed her for the lustiest whore in Tortuga.”

“Tortuga,” Will repeated distractedly. “Isn’t that where we’re going?”

“Aye, it t’is.”

“How long will it take to get there?”

“No more ‘n a day’s sail,” Jack said, “but for now I plan on finishing what we started in Port Royal.”

“Whatever you want, Jack,” Will sighed, trying not to look as apprehensive as he felt.

“That’s ‘Captain’ to you, whelp,” Jack grinned, pulling Will away from the ship’s railing. After all, it wouldn’t do to get distracted and lose their footing.

As Will felt his back being pressed against the mast, he suddenly had a thought. “Jack?”

“Hmm?” Jack was stroking Will’s cheek in a distracted way. He almost looked gentle. He didn’t seem at all as fierce as he had the previous night.

“What exactly do you plan on doing with me?”

“I thought the term ‘everything’ pretty much established that.”

“But you’ve already tricked me once,” Will said steadily. “How do I know that you won’t do it again?”

Jack, raised an eyebrow. “Ye have somethin’ in mind?”

Will took a deep breath and said, “You can have anything you want from me, Jack, except sex. After Elizabeth is safe, then…then I’ll give you my virginity.”

Jack gazed at him a moment with those kohl-darkened eyes before muttering, “Fair enough,” and pressing their lips firmly together.

Jack’s lips, though wind-chapped, were surprisingly soft against his. Will kept his eyes open in surprise, trying to take in the strange feeling of his first real kiss.

When Jack pulled back, Will opened his mouth to say something, but Jack took this opportunity to claim the smith’s lips once more, snaking his tongue inside to taste him. Will stiffened in Jack’s arms and tried to close his mouth, but Jack persisted. Eventually, Will relaxed and allowed Jack to explore his mouth willingly, eyelids fluttering closed.

When Jack broke the kiss, Will noted the oddly labored way that Jack was breathing. On closer inspection, he realized that his own breath was coming out in gasps and pants, much the same way.

An odd feeling was making itself known in the pit of his stomach, but Will didn’t have time to examine it because Jack almost immediately asked, “Is me kiss that distasteful to ye?”

“N-No,” Will stuttered, wondering why on earth Jack was asking him something like that. “I-I don’t suppose so.”

“Then why don’t ye reciprocate? It’d make things much more enjoyable.”

Will nodded, feeling quite nervous, and leaned forward to hesitantly brush his lips against the captain’s. Jack pressed forward eagerly and let out a groan of appreciation as he felt Will’s tongue move tentatively against his own. He put an arm around the other man’s waist and tangled his fingers in the smith’s surprisingly soft curls, settling into the kiss properly.

Will let out a surprised moan as Jack’s skillful tongue made all kinds of pleasant sensations shoot down his spine. Breaking the kiss, Jack ran his tongue across Will’s top lip before sucking on his plump bottom one.

Will gasped and tipped his head back, giving the pirate better access to his mouth, but Jack used this opportunity to trail his lips lazily across the younger man’s jawbone and tease his earlobe with his teeth, thrilling in the sharp intake of breath that the boy gave. Jack allowed himself to go lower, sucking on the exposed flesh of Will’s neck, marking him, and unconsciously grinding his hips into the smith’s.

Will stiffened in his arms as he felt Jack’s hard heat pressing insistently against his lower belly. Jack pulled away and looked a little sheepish.

“Sorry. I hadn’t intended that t’ happen.”

“T-That’s all right,” Will managed to say. Jack’s erection was still pressed against him, and he was finding it hard to concentrate. “Just please, move away will you? It’s making me feel odd.”

“Odd how?” Jack smirked and rocked his hips against the other’s, noting with delight Will’s shuddering reaction.

“Please, Jack,” Will said. “Can’t we stop? I’m tired.”

“Alright,” Jack said, taking pity on him and turning away quickly so Will wouldn’t have to see the evident bulge in his breeches. Still with his back to him, he stated, “Why don’t ye go lie down? Ye do look a little tired.”

“No, Jack. I ought to stay here and help-” Will began, but Jack cut him off.

“That’s an order. Besides, ye’ll want yer wits about ye when we reach Tortuga.”

Jack strode up to the wheel and checked the compass that he kept in his pocket. They had drifted slightly off course, but it had been worth it. Oh, yes. It had definitely been worth it.

He waited until he was sure that Will had gone into his quarters before freeing his aching erection from his breeches. Grasping himself roughly, he began to relieve himself temporarily of his want.

This time, however, Bootstrap was gone from his fantasies, and in his place was Will…


	3. Chapter 3

Will stared about him, feeling more than a little intimidated as he watched Jack saunter his way across the drunken brawl of the Tortugan tavern. Jack drew up beside him long enough to mutter, “Keep a sharp eye,” before joining Gibbs at a nearby table in a more secluded corner of the room.

“Now,” Gibbs said, “tell me about this venture of yours.”

Casting his eye over the other occupants of the tavern and lowering his voice, Jack said boldly, “I’m going after the Black Pearl. I know where it’s gonna be, an’ I’m gonna take it.”

Jack smirked as he watched Gibbs choke on his rum before replying, “Jack, it’s a fool’s errand. Barbossa’s not going t’ let you just want in an’ take his ship.”

“Let’s just say it’s a matter of leverage,” Jack said, glancing pointedly at Will. “That there, is the only child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Barbossa’s not likely to turn that down.”

Gibbs’s face broke into a smile of understanding. “‘Leverage,’ says you. ‘I think I feel a change in the wind,’ says I,” he replied.

As Gibbs and Jack downed their tankards of rum, Will slipped quietly away to wait for Jack outside, trying bitterly to suppress the tears of hurt betrayal that were threatening to overcome him.

* * *

Will flopped down on his bed in exhaustion. It had been two days since he and Jack had gathered their crew in Tortuga. Now, they were speeding after the Black Pearl towards the Isla de Muerta.

Jack had been working them all hard, keeping the ship in excellent condition, but wearing them all out in the process. That, combined with being cooped up on a boat with Jack and several insane crewmen, was slowly driving Will out of his mind. The only sane person on board seemed to be Anamaria, and even she could be trying when she and Jack had arguments (an almost twice-daily occurrence).

Will was feeling even more disgruntled than usual, however, because the previous night he’d had a very…unsettling dream. His face burned with shame as he recalled how, in the dream, Jack had been kissing and touching him in very inappropriate places, and instead of feeling disgusted, he’d enjoyed it, begged for more, pleaded Jack to take him right then and there. To make matters worse, he’d awoken from the dream with a quite uncomfortable problem in his trousers.

Sighing, he heaved himself out of bed and went to sit at a small desk that served as the only other piece of furniture in his small quarters, save of course, his bed. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep anytime soon for fear that he’d somehow slip back into that dream.

Scanning the desktop, he idly straightened the few items that he kept there: parchment, a pen, a small bottle of ink, a spare candle, a box of matches, and some charcoal.

Will had become quite good at working with charcoal. There’d always been so much of it around in the smithy from keeping the fires going all day. Often, when he was first brought to Port Royal, he would take small bits of charcoal from the dying embers at nighttime, and crawl under his bed, setting a candle on the floor beside the bed for light. He would sketch pictures on the wooden boards on the underside of his bed, and eventually, when he ran out of room, he had begun to draw on the floorboards directly under his bed, where Mr. Brown wouldn’t think to look.

It was his way of distracting himself at night. Often, when he would blow out the candles, he would fall back into that time when the ship carrying his mother had been destroyed. In the darkness, he could still hear her calling his name before the dark waters had pulled her under to her death.

Will shuddered, shaking away the memories of the past and picked up a stick of charcoal, fingering it distractedly for a moment, loving the fragile way it felt compared to the hard metal he was so accustomed to working with.

Pulling a sheet of parchment toward him, he began to press into the paper, not quite sure yet what he was drawing, but then he never really knew in the beginning. He just let his hand run free across the page, going wherever it wished, and before long he would begin to see shapes forming. His movements would be more precise then, sometimes whittling the charcoal away to almost nothing to form a fine point to fill in the finer details.

An image was beginning to form now; Jack at the wheel of a ship. Will began to layer the charcoal thickly on the page, trying to capture the pirate’s dark, unkempt hair and kohl-blackened eyes.

Will sat back and surveyed his work. It was quite good, one of his best works in fact. He’d somehow manages to convey that magnificent gleam in Jack’s eyes when he was steering a ship. Will leaned over to blow out the candle, but before he could, a voice spoke from just behind him.

“Not bad.”

Will jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process. Jack was standing there, smirking at him. “Nervous are we?” Jack raised an amused eyebrow.

“Only when people sneak up on me,” Will grumbled indignantly. Why didn’t you knock?”

“It’s me ship. I can do what I want,” he stated plainly. “Besides, I doubt ye would have heard me anyway, ye were so intent on yer drawing. May I?”

Without waiting for a reply, Jack swept the parchment off Will’s desk and examined it closely. Will half expected the pirate to make some snide remark on it. However, the seconds ticked by and Jack said nothing, his face unreadable.

“Ye shouldn’t be wastin’ yer time with these scribbles,” he said at last, crumpling up the paper and shoving it into his pocket, “not when ye should be getting ready to fight for yer girl.”

Will opened his mouth to yell at Jack for wadding up his drawing, but he wasn’t in the mood or a fight, so he decided against it. Besides, it wasn’t the drawing itself that he cared about, it was more the act of drawing it that mattered.

“What do you want, Jack?” Will said, feeling very weary all of the sudden. “And whatever it is, can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

“Nope,” Jack said, picking up the chair from where it had fallen. “We’ll be at the Isla de Muerta tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Will tried to make his voice sound uninterested as he turned around to straighten the blankets on his bed. He was hoping that the pirate would take the hint and leave. After overhearing the conversation between Jack and Gibbs in Tortuga, Will had been feeling more than a little hurt and angered toward Jack.

Will practically jumped out of his skin when he felt Jack’s arms encircle his waist. The pirate pressed his body against the young smith’s, and Will could feel Jack’s prominent erection pressing into his backside.

“Jack,” Will said in a warning tone. “Remember your promise?”

“Oh, I’ll not be goin’ against me word,” Jack replied, lips ghosting over Will’s neck, “but there’s so much more we could be doin’ in the mean time.”

“I was afraid of that,” Will murmured, shivering as Jack lips and hot breath brushed against the pulse point on his throat.

“Besides,” Jack added, turning Will around and gesturing for him to sit on the bed, “there’s no guarantee ye’ll get the opportunity to fulfill yer promise t’ me. One or both of us may die tomorrow so I’ll be takin’ all I can from ye tonight.”

Jack leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of Will, and kissed him, pressing him back onto the bed. Will allowed himself to get lost in Jack’s kiss, trying desperately not to remember the dream he’d had the previous night.

He felt Jack break the kiss and pull him up farther on the bed so that Jack could lay on top of him, and their kissing resumed. Will found it rather hard to breathe at first with Jack’s full weight on him, but after he got used to it, he found Jack’s kisses and the warmth of his body rather relaxing.

But then Jack’s hands began to travel along his body, and Will found the relaxation gone as Jack’s hands trailed down his chest to his waist…to his hips…finally settling on Will’s arse, kneading it.

Will made a funny noise in the back of his throat and was about to protest, but Jack, foreseeing this, swooped in and enveloped him in a deep kiss, Will’s protests coming out as mere muffled groans as Jack cupped his bottom and pressed their hips together.

Jack’s hands were now sneaking around to the front of his hips, drawing lazy circles there, touching him everywhere except…

Will clapped a hand to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to repress the distressed cry that had threatened to escape his lips as he realized that, due to Jack’s ministrations, he was getting hard. He desperately hoped that Jack wouldn’t notice, but then he heard a choking noise and opened his eyes to see Jack laughing at him. Will responded by glaring angrily at Jack and crossing his arms indignantly.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jack laughed. “It’s a perfectly natural reaction.” Will continued to glare. “Oh, just relax,” the pirate told him. “Ye don’t have much choice in the matter so ye might as well be enjoyin’ it.”

Jack carefully positioned his hips above Will’s and pressed their erections together. Will closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he tried to keep from admitting to himself that Jack’s cock pressing into his felt so good.

As Jack began kissing him again, Will hesitantly reached out to wrap his arms around Jack, his hands resting on the older man’s shoulder blades. Jack deepened the kiss and let his hands rest once more on the sides of Will’s hips, not moving too much.

Will was grateful for this and tried to show it by rubbing his hands gently along his captain’s back. Jack let out a soft moan of approval and broke the kiss to murmur, “Mmm, I like it when ye touch me.” He bent his head down to graze his teeth against Will’s neck before saying, “Go lower.”

Will flushed a deep shade of crimson, but he allowed his hands to travel down Jack, reaching his waist. Jack continued to kiss his neck for a moment longer before moving his lips up to Will’s ear, hot breath tickling it as he whispered, “Lower.”

As his blush deepened, Will did as he was asked, trailing his hands down to cup Jack’s arse. Jack gave a surprised grunt and bucked against the young man beneath him. Will gasped as a wave of electricity sparked through his groin.

“Ye like that?” Will could feel Jack’s smirk against the side of his neck as the pirate continued to explore him with kisses.

Not waiting for a response (as usual), Jack began to slowly rock his hips against Will’s, groaning in pleasure as the rubbing fabric between their cocks created a wonderful friction that was slowly beginning to drive him out of his mind.

Will forgot to breathe for a moment as Jack’s hard erection rubbed against his own. He never experienced pleasure like this when he touched himself, and he’d certainly never dreamed that it could be brought on by another man.

As this thought crossed his mind, he let out a deep moan that was likely one of the sexiest sounds Jack had ever heard. He felt himself beginning to lose it. So, sighing deeply, he heaved himself off the young smith before he lost control completely and began tearing Will’s clothes off.

“Jack?” Will groaned in surprise. “Why are you stopping?”

“Because that’s enough for tonight,” Jack said gruffly, making his way toward the door. “If we went any further I’d have a hard time keepin’ me promise to ye.”

After Jack had gone out of the room and shut the door, Will let out a deep sigh. He felt more than a little irritated with Jack for leaving in the middle of everything, but most of all he was furious with himself for allowing himself to get all hot and bothered over some bloody pirate.

Blowing out the candle, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but the throbbing want between his legs refused to go away. _'Think of Elizabeth,'_ he told himself sternly as his hand delved into his breeches to grasp his cock. But even as he did so, he found Jack’s image fighting for dominance in his mind.

Letting out a groan of frustration, he muttered, “Oh, to hell with it!” and began pumping his cock furiously, imagining Jack’s rough hands bringing about his release.

With a strangled moan, Will came into a handkerchief, and buried his face in his pillow, a few hot tears of shame wetting his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Will stared apprehensively at the black waters surrounding the lifeboat that he and Jack shared. The waves buffeting their small craft were the very same shade they had been on the night that his mother had lost her life.

He glanced longingly at the safety of the Dauntless just as Gibbs leaned over the railing to yell, “Captain, what if the worst should happen?”

“Keep to the code,” Jack yelled back, handing the lantern he carried to Will and taking up the oars.

“Code?” Will questioned as Jack rowed their lifeboat into a narrow cavern, leading them deep into the heart of the Isla de Muerta.

“The pirate’s code,” Jack answered. “Any man that falls behind, gets left behind.”

“No heroes among thieves, eh?” Will responded.

“A pirate’s gotta look out for himself, mate,” Jack said, setting the oars aside and letting the current of the water slowly carry them the rest of the way.

“Ye know,” Jack remarked as they landed on solid ground, “for someone who hates pirates so much, yer well on yer way to becomin’ one. After all, ye break a man out of jail, help commandeer a ship, and yer completely obsessed with treasure.”

Jack started off at a quick pace in the direction of the many voices they could hear distantly echoing off the cavern walls. Sprinting to keep up, Will said sharply, “I am not obsessed with treasure!”

Jack whirled around to face him so suddenly that Will practically ran into him. “Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate,” Jack said before grabbing Will and pulling him into a rough, passionate kiss that left Will quite breathless and burning from the inside out.

Peering over a large rock, Will could see Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth standing in the middle of a large mob of pirates. Barbossa was saying something about a blood sacrifice needing to be paid by the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner.

It was then that Will understood fully what Jack had meant about himself being ‘leverage.’ Again, Will felt the bitter hurt and anger wash over him with the knowledge that Jack was about to betray him, and somehow, after that breathtaking kiss they had just shared, it hurt even worse than that night in the tavern.

Breaking out of his reverie, Will realized that he had to act fast before Jack gave him away. Taking a nearby scrap of wood, he hit Jack, whose back was to him, just hard enough to render him unconscious.

He knelt beside Jack quickly to make sure he was alright, and sighed in relief when he saw that Jack’s breathing was steady.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Will whispered, turning his attention back to the swarms of pirates before him. As he watched, he tried to tell himself that he had done the right thing.

 _'But if I was right in my actions,'_ Will thought sadly, then why do I feel so horrible?

* * *

Elizabeth winced in pain as Will carefully bandaged her stinging palm where Barbossa had sliced it. She had been quite startled when she had first realized that pirates were captaining the Dauntless, but for now, she was just glad to be safe.

“Will?” she ventured at last. “When you told Mr. Gibbs that Jack had fallen behind, did you mean Jack Sparrow?”

“Yes,” Will nodded. “If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have been able to reach you in time.” He quickly recounted all that had transpired, being careful not to mention the bargain he had made with Jack.

“That’s awful!” Elizabeth exclaimed when he had finished. “I can’t believe that such a vile person exists!”

“He isn’t vile,” Will said immediately. “He’s just…” He trailed off, trying to figure out exactly where he had been going with this.

“Will,” Elizabeth said, “the man would have handed you over to Barbossa without a second thought. Why are you defending him?”

“I…I don’t know,” Will faltered, trying to make sense of his emotions.

* * *  
“Ye’d better be tellin’ me the truth, Sparrow,” Barbossa growled, standing next to Jack on the deck of the Pearl.

Jack didn’t respond; he just rubbed his head delicately where a large knot was starting to form. “Honestly,” he grumbled. “What is it with blacksmiths and hittin’ me over the head?”

* * *

“Once again, Jack, I seem to have won,” Barbossa crowed gleefully as his crewmembers bound Will up tightly.

“It would appear that way,” Jack muttered as they shoved Will roughly next to him.

“Now, Mr. Turner,” Barbossa continued. “We have just one more stop to make before we reach the Isla de Muerta. Can ye guess what that might be?”

As he spoke, Barbossa jerked his head, indicating for his crewmen to take Jack’s crew below deck. They did so, leaving only Will, Elizabeth, and Jack on deck.

“Watch the prisoners,” Barbossa told two of his crewmen, “and keep ‘em quiet until we reach our destination.” He glanced pointedly at Jack as he made his last remark. Jack merely glared in reply.

“Come here, poppet,” one of the men cried, grabbing Elizabeth roughly and dragging her over to sit between himself and his companion. “Now then, don’t ye dare think of pullin’ no tricks like ye did last time.”

“Elizabeth!” Will shouted, straining against the ropes that bound him to the mast next to Jack.

“Hush,” Jack hissed at him under his breath. “Be quiet. Ye’ll only make things worse.”

They remained silent for a few minutes, staring straight ahead, not looking at one another. Finally Jack spoke, still not looking at Will.

“Now, perhaps ye’ll tell me why ye felt the need to strike me back there.”

Will looked angrily at Jack. “You know bloody well why,” he said quietly. “If you had given me up to Barbossa then, Elizabeth might be dead right now.”

“What are ye talkin’ about?” Jack said, finally locking eyes with Will. “Who put that idea into yer head?”

“You did.” Will had to struggle to keep his voice low. “I heard you and Gibbs talking that night in Tortuga. I’ll not be your leverage, Jack.”

Jack winced as Will spoke. “Ye heard that? Listen, Will, I was just sayin’ that so Gibbs would help me gather a crew. I would never have turned ye over to Barbossa.”

“Oh, really?” Will said sarcastically. “And I suppose you had no intention of trying to take the Pearl back, either?”

Jack sighed deeply. “Alright, so I was hopin’ that I’d get meself a chance to take me ship back, but I never would have betrayed ye in the process.” Jack saw that Will was no longer looking at him, preferring instead to stare down at his shoes.

“Will, look at me.” Slowly, Will raised his eyes to meet Jack’s sincere gaze. “I would never have betrayed ye,” Jack repeated.

Will let out a shaky breath and stared out at the blue sea. “I want to believe you, Jack,” he started, “but I just don’t know that I can.”

“Now look here, Mr. Turner,” Jack whispered. “I may be a filthy pirate, but there’s one thing that rings true for all pirates. Once we obtain our treasure, we don’t give it up t’ anyone.”

Will’s head snapped around to look at him, his eyes searching Jack’s face, trying to discover the meaning in those words.

“Here we are!” Barbossa announced as the ship neared a tiny island. “Mr. Sparrow, Miss Swan, this is where ye’ll be gettin’ off. Oh, and Jack,” Barbossa turned to him, sneering. “If ye’ll notice, this is the same little island we made ye king of the last time. Let’s see if ye can pull yet another of yer conjuring tricks.”

Jack let out a growl low in his throat as they cut Elizabeth’s ropes and shoved her roughly to the plank. She glanced desperately back toward Will before the pirates swarmed around her, eager to watch her drop to the blue waters below.

“Jack,” Will said urgently. “Whatever happens, you will take care of Elizabeth, won’t you?”

“Of course,” Jack murmured distractedly, gazing out at the little island with apprehension.

“Jack,” Will said, worried that Jack wasn’t paying attention. “Promise me.”

Jack turned those dark eyes to him and leaned his face so close to Will’s that he could feel his warm breath. Jack softly whispered, “Will, have I ever given ye reason not to trust me?”


	5. Chapter 5

Jack stood next to Elizabeth on the beach and watched the Pearl slowly recede into the distance. “That’s the second time I’ve had to watch that man sail away with my ship,” Jack said bitterly. He then added as an afterthought, “That’s also the second time I’ve had to watch that ship sail away with William Turner.”

“What?” Elizabeth asked in confusion.

“The last time they marooned me,” Jack explained, “I watched Barbossa sail away with me ship and Will’s father. Now, I’m watchin’ him sail away with me ship and Will.”

“But surely there’s some way we can escape this island and go after them?” Elizabeth asked hopefully.

“Well, unless ye’ve got a stern and some sails hidden away in that bodice, not likely by the way, we’re stuck here.” Jack turned abruptly and began striding across the beach. Elizabeth heaved a frustrated sigh and ran after him.

“But you’ve escaped from his island before,” she prodded. “Surely we can use the same method you used last time to escape now.”

“Unlikely,” Jack said, pausing and feeling the ground with his feet as though searching for something.

“But you’re Captain Jack Sparrow! You managed to complete several tasks in your lifetime that others have deemed impossible. Are you the pirate I’ve read about or not?”

Jack paused to look at her, and the miserable expression on his face startled her. She asked quietly, “How did you escape last time?”

Jack winced and admitted, “Last time, I was here for a total of three days, okay? Last time, the rum runners were using this island for storage purposes.”

As he spoke, Jack uncovered a wooden trapdoor hidden beneath the sand. Opening it, he peered inside a small man-made cave stocked with barrels, bottles, and smallish parcels.

“From the looks of things,” Jack said, eyeing the thick dust that covered everything, “they’ve been out of business for quite some time. We probably have yer bloody friend Norrington to thank for that.”

“So that’s it then?” Elizabeth said, trying to suppress her tears as Jack leapt down into the storage space and began handing bottles out to her. “That’s the secret of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow? He spent three days lying on a beach and drinking rum.”

Clambering out of the hole, Jack held out his rum bottles and tried to say cheerfully, “Welcome to the Caribbean, luv.”

Elizabeth stormed off without a word as her tears began to overflow. Sitting under the shade of a palm tree, she hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed.

She wasn’t quite sure how long she sat there, staring out bleakly at the water long after she had run out of tears. As the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, Jack drew up beside her and placed a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Come on,” he said quietly. “I’ve made us a fire, and ye need to eat something.”

Silently, Elizabeth followed Jack to another part of the island where a large fire blazed. It wasn’t until she was seated next to it with a bottle of rum in her hands that she spoke.

“What about Will?”

“Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before we can reach him.” Jack’s voice sounded hollow and dead. He stretched out on the sand and heaved a sigh, staring up at the stars.

“Will’s father,” Elizabeth remarked, searching her mind for something to take her mind off their current predicament, “must have been very different from Will.”

“What makes ye say that?” Jack asked, tipping a bottle of rum up to his lips and downing half of it.

“Well, he was a pirate,” Elizabeth said with some exasperation, for she thought that much should have been obvious. “And you said he was on board the Black Pearl when Barbossa marooned you the first time. I can’t imagine Will letting anyone be marooned, no matter how much he disliked them.”

“Bill didn’t have much say in the matter,” Jack said dryly, tossing his already empty bottle aside. “He did what he could for me, but if he’d said much more, they’d have marooned him, too. He might’ve stayed with me if he hadn’t had a family to think about. He loved his family more than any treasure.”

“Now that sounds like Will,” Elizabeth agreed.

“Yes, it’s remarkable how much they’re alike,” Jack said, his speech beginning to slur as he was well into his second bottle by now. “Same looks…same voice…same passionate approach to life…only the eyes are different. Bill’s were green.”

“Jack,” Elizabeth said suddenly. “Just how well did you know Will’s father?”

“Not was well as I would have liked,” Jack said bitterly. He polished off his second bottle and hurled the empty glass toward the sea before continuing, his speech thick and slurred with the drink. “I was just a boy meself when I first met him, no more’n twenty. He was pretty enough to look at all right, but that’s not what attracted me to him. It was that passionate way of his…his zeal for living. The way he handled everything life threw at him.”

“Will has that, too,” Elizabeth observed.

“Yeah, Will has that, too,” Jack repeated. “I’ve always been against the concept of luv, ye know. The idea of bein’ tied down to one person for the rest of yer life, of havin’ no one else to turn to if that one person should ever betray ye…but when I listened to Bill talk about his wife…the passion in his voice…the unwavering loyalty. Even after all those years of marriage, he still would’ve gone to the ends of the earth for her. When I heard that, I thought to meself, ‘So luv does exist.’ Fool that I was, I let meself fall in luv with him. I was so stupid…I never should have told him how I felt-”

“But surely,” Elizabeth interjected, “surely you could have found someone equally devoted and not tied down? There are plenty of women or men out there who-”

“Ye haven’t had much experience of the world, have ye?” Jack asked quietly. “People like Bill are one in a million…the sort ye only meet once in a lifetime.”

“And yet you’ve met two,” Elizabeth pointed out. “There’s Will, after all.”

“Aye, there’s Will,” Jack said softly. He paused to gulp down more rum, slopping some of it down his front in the process. “Will’s different though. With Bill, I think I was more in luv with the security. Ye know, never havin’ to worry ‘bout yer lover seein’ other people or leavin’ ye all together. At that point in me life I’d never seen such loyalty as that, but oh, did I want it!”

Jack trailed off, his eyes glazed and his body wavering. He was clearly about to pass out into a drunken sleep, but Elizabeth still had a few things she wanted to know.

“How is Will different?” she prompted.

“What?” Jack started. “Oh, Will…He’s different because…that sense of loyalty isn’t the only reason I luv him…”

Elizabeth’s head snapped round to peer at the drunken pirate near her. “Jack,” she laid a hand on his arm. “Does Will know?”

“No, an’ there’s no point in tellin’ him either. Yer all he’ll ever think about.”

“Me?” Elizabeth sounded surprised.

“He luves ye. Why else d’ye think he came speeding to yer rescue?”

Elizabeth stared at the fire, digesting this new bit of information. “I do care for Will,” she said at last. “He’s my dearest friend, and I’m sure it would be quite easy for us to become more than that. However, I could just as easily fall in love with the Commodore, and I’m not sure Will would be happy being married to me anyway.”

She frowned, thinking back to the day that she had been rescued and trying to remember all the details. She thought long and hard of the way Will had leapt to Jack’s defense even when he had thought that Jack was going to betray him.”

“Jack,” she smiled up at him suddenly. “Are you so sure that it’s me that Will cares for?”

“Wha’s that?” Jack was trying (and failing) to guide yet another bottle to his lips. “Damn bottle won’t hold still,” he muttered.

“Nothing,” Elizabeth giggled at the sight. “Just a little idea of mine.”

She decided to wait until morning to tell him. After all, he was so drunk at the moment that he probably wouldn’t remember a single word she said to him.

“Say!” Jack sat up suddenly, slinging rum everywhere. “I just realized that yer not nearly as shocked as ye outta be.”

Elizabeth blushed. “I may be a governor’s daughter, but I have grown up around sailors. I’m certainly not new to the idea that love can exist between two men.”

“Oh,” was all Jack said before turning his attention back to his rum.

He soon began singing loudly and incoherently, but Elizabeth was no longer paying attention. She didn’t even notice when Jack passed out in a drunken heap next to her. She was staring at the barrels of rum, and she was getting an idea…


	6. Chapter 6

Will watched miserably as Elizabeth made her way out to the lifeboat, leaving Will and Jack behind in the cave. Jack sidled up beside him and slung an arm around his shoulders.

“If ye were waitin’ for the opportune moment,” Jack said, “that was it.”

Will felt a sudden anger rising in his chest, although he was more upset with himself than with Jack. He’d known that it was the opportune moment, the moment that he’d been waiting for ever since he’d first seen Elizabeth…and yet, he hadn’t been able to form the words. Something had held him back…something that he was only vaguely aware of in the back of his mind.

“Oh, shut up, Jack!” he heard himself shout. “What do you know about love? The only person you care for is yourself.”

“Now, wait just a minute,” Jack fired back. “Who d’ ye think I’m here for? Meself? Not likely, mate. I could’ve made me way back to me ship as soon as I got away from that bloody Commodore, but I came back here instead to make sure that Barbossa didn’t kill ye.”

Jack paused and looked down before meeting Will’s gaze and saying softly, “Me crew will be long gone by now. I’ve nowhere to go but straight to the gallows.”

Will stood frozen, his mind trying to register what had been said. Jack had gone after him, knowing full-well that in doing so he was giving up his one chance to live. He had raced into a sure death so that Will might have a chance to live.

An indescribable emotion welled in his chest, and he surprised them both by throwing his arms around the older man before him. Jack said nothing. He simply put his arms round the other man’s waist and pressed his lips to his forehead. They stayed like that for a moment before Jack gently pulled out of Will’s embrace and followed Elizabeth toward the lifeboat.

* * *

Will stared out at the sea, watching the sun sparkling on the deep blue Caribbean waters. He repeatedly played the scene that had unfolded here, only yesterday, in his mind.

He was more than a little offended that Jack’s only parting words, after all they’d been through, were simply, “Nice hat.” More than anything, however, he was glad that Jack had escaped.

That morning, he had tried to return to his usual work in the smithy, but he found that his heart just wasn’t in it anymore. He could almost swear that he could hear the crash of waves above the pounding of metal and the sway of a ship beneath his feet.

Fearing he’d gone mad, Will set aside his work and had wondered through Port Royal to the place where he and Jack had last stood side-by-side. As he sat perched on the same ledge that Jack had tripped over, he heard footsteps approaching.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Elizabeth took a seat next to him and placed a hand on his. “Will, is this really what you want?”

“Of course it is,” he answered mechanically. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you look like a little boy who’s just lost his most cherished toy.”

“Elizabeth, what-”

“Excuse me, sir, but is you Mister Will Turner?”

Will and Elizabeth glanced down to see a small boy with messy blond hair and freckles gazing up at them.

“I am,” Will said, looking puzzled. “Do I know you?”

“No, sir,” said the boy, “but a man asked me to give this to you.” He pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket. As Will took it from him and read it, Elizabeth took a coin from her purse and handed it to the hopeful-looking boy, smiling as he eagerly scampered off in the direction of the local sweets shop.

“Will, what is it?”

Wordlessly, he handed her the note. It simply read:

 _'Head west about five miles from Port Royal. Me ship’s docked there. Come alone tonight.  
–Captain J.S.  
P.S. Remember our bargain.'_

“It’s from Jack? What does he want?” Elizabeth looked up at him, handing him the note once more. “Will, what bargain is he talking about?”

“I-I promised to help him with something in return for his assistance in finding you,” Will blushed.

“Oh,” Elizabeth said. After her conversation on the beach with Jack, she could pretty well imagine what Jack would want from Will. “Five miles…you’d better be off. Even if you leave now, you’ll only just make it by sundown.”

“You actually want me to go?” Will asked. "I won't go if you ask me not to."

Elizabeth scrutinized him sharply. She had known Will since he was a small boy, and she thought that she could read him pretty well. He may be telling her what his mind said, but she knew well what was in his heart.

“Of course I want you to go,” she said, trying to put as much authority in her voice as possible. “You made a bargain, and I expect the man I marry to keep his word, Mr. Turner, even to pirates.”

Will cast her a slightly desperate look before nodding and heading down to the smithy to pack some food and a compass for his short journey. Elizabeth accompanied him with a heavy heart, knowing full-well that this was the last she would see of her best friend for a long time.

Before they parted, Will bent down and kissed her, saying, “I should be back sometime tomorrow.”

“Are you so sure?” Elizabeth gave him a small, sad smile. “Will, I’m a big girl. I know that feelings change over time. The thing I want most in the whole world is for you to be happy and truthful with yourself.” She gave him one last hug, whispering, “I’ll understand if you don’t come back.”

Then she turned and strode abruptly away, ignoring Will’s confused questions. Even though this parting saddened her, she smiled knowing that her best friend would be happy. She never would have insisted that he go if she hadn’t been sure that it was what he secretly wanted.

 _'I just hope all goes well,'_ she thought. _'He hasn’t even admitted to himself that it isn’t me that he loves. I pray he won’t be too stubborn and miss his chance for happiness.'_

Looking up, she saw Commodore Norrington walking through the town square just ahead of her. Ever since he'd allowed Jack to escape, she'd begun to see him in a completely new light. Despite herself, she felt her heart flutter.

“James,” she hurried to catch up with him. “I’m on my way home and seem to be without an escort. Perhaps you’d care to accompany me?”


	7. Chapter 7

As the afternoon shadows began to grow long and deep, Will wondered for the thousandth time what on earth had possessed Elizabeth to say a thing like that. Why did she think he wouldn’t come back to her? Did she suspect Jack of trying to kidnap him? And what was all that rubbish about being truthful with himself?

Will checked his compass to make sure he was still going in the right direction. It shouldn’t be much longer now…

Nervous anticipation had been building in him throughout his journey. It wouldn’t have been easy for him to ignore Jack’s note and not go at all, but he -might- have been able to do it if Elizabeth had asked him not to. Jack wouldn’t dare risk coming any nearer to Port Royal to collect him.

Will’s proper upbringing had him trapped in a moral dilemma. On one hand, he had always been taught that a man was only as good as his word. Jack, although a pirate, was still a friend and had almost died to save him. Will couldn’t bear the thought of breaking his word to him. However, keeping his word would mean betraying his fiancé.

He sighed and pushed the thoughts away. It was too late to turn back now, and he was beginning to admit to himself that a part of him secretly longed to see Jack one more time.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon when Will spotted a lifeboat dragged up on the shore, away from the reach of the tide. Peering out to sea, Will saw the Black Pearl anchored peacefully, her black sails taken down for once so that the ship could wait there unrecognized.

Rowing himself out to the ship, Will saw that a rope ladder was lowered and waiting for him. He climbed it and half expected to be met by the entire crew, but the decks were deserted.

“Jack?” he called out.

Upon receiving no answer, he made his way toward Jack’s cabin, deciding that it was the most likely place to find his captain. Sure enough, the cabin door was open, and Jack was there, sitting on his bed with his back to Will.

Will’s heart leapt at the site of him, and his stomach fluttered wildly. He realized just how nervous he really was.

Growing up near the sea with plenty of sailors coming and going, Will had learned long ago that sex between two men was possible, but he had never actually known how. Since making his bargain with Jack, Will had been racking his brain, trying to figure out exactly what Jack was wanting to do with him. He’d had a few ideas, but nothing that seemed serious enough to constitute as sex.

“Jack?” Will stepped tentatively into the room.

Jack whirled around to face him, looking surprised. There was a short pause before Jack said, “I didn’t think ye were coming.”

“I left as soon as I received your note,” Will said, annoyed. “And it did say to ‘come alone tonight.’ The sun hasn’t even set yet, so don’t go accusing me of being late.”

Jack snorted. “That’s not what I meant. I didn’t think ye’d come at all.”

“I gave you my word, Jack,” Will said slowly, emphasizing every syllable. He was feeling more hurt than annoyed now. “You risked both life and limb for Elizabeth and myself, only asking for one thing in return. What kind of person would I be if I refused you that?”

“I wasn’t thinkin’ badly of ye,” Jack explained. “I just thought that once ye were with yer girl, the idea of comin’ back t’ me for the night might be a bit much. Tell me, is our bargain the only reason yer here?”

“What do you mean?” Will asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Jack turned his back to Will and gazed out the small window of his cabin at the setting sun. “I mean, after tonight will ye leave here hopin’ never to see me again, or am I more than just a passin’ acquaintance to ye?”

“Jack, I value you as my greatest friend,” Will said truthfully.

“The feeling’s mutual,” Jack said quickly, although Will thought he could detect a trace of bitterness in his voice. “Which is why I’m going to give ye a way out.”

Will’s heart sank as he said, “Why?”

“Ye saved me from the gallows twice, mate. That’s more than enough payment for any debt ye owed me. I’m offerin’ ye the chance to walk away and forget this whole accord ever existed.”

Panic rose in Will’s chest. Why was Jack doing this? Didn’t he want to bed him anymore?

Will didn’t understand why he was so upset over this. He should be sighing in relief, wishing Jack well, and heading back to Elizabeth and his smithy where he belonged…but something was holding him back. It was that same something that had kept him from telling Elizabeth that he loved her back on the Isla de Muerta…the same something that made him leap to Jack’s defense, even when he was convinced that Jack was a traitor…

He’d never felt so confused in the entirety of his life. Finally, he decided to just let go for once and go with his gut instinct. He wasn’t about to back out now.

“I’m staying, Jack.”

Jack turned around to study him, his face showing evident surprise and relief. That familiar smirk began to commandeer his lips as he said, “So, me charm’s finally won ye over, eh?”

“Don’t push it,” Will said, laughing.

That strange awkwardness that had hung between them only a moment ago, vanished. Their old familiarity was back, and that was a relief to them both.

Jack strode over to shut and lock the door, and as he did so, Will asked, “Where’s the crew?”

“There’s another town not far from here,” Jack said. “I promised ‘em half me share of Barbossa’s hordes if they cleared out and didn’t come back till late tomorrow morning.”

Jack finished locking the door, and turned to face him once more. The look on his face, made Will’s breath catch in his throat.

True, he had seen that look on Jack’s face before, but never with that degree of intensity. He’d never seen such passion, sure desire in anyone’s eyes before.

Jack walked over to Will and cupped his face with those calloused, work-worn hands. He began to kiss him softly, gently.

Will returned the kiss, feeling more than a little shocked. In all the times he’d tried to envision what this moment would be like, he’d never imagined this. He’d expected to be thrown roughly to the bed or being forced into all sorts of unpleasant things. He’d prepared himself for anything and everything…except tenderness.

Jack was walking him backward now, his lips never leaving Will’s, until Will could feel the side of the bed pressing against the backs of his legs. Jack wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand cradling the back of Will’s head. Slowly, he lowered Will onto the bed, coming down to lay on top of him.

Their kisses turned more passionate now, and Will realized for the first time just how much he’d missed Jack’s touch and the warmth of his kisses. He moaned, trying to let Jack know how much he wanted this.

He started to bring his arms up to wrap around Jack before he remembered the request that Jack had made the last time he’d attempted this. Working up his courage, he slid his hands down to Jack’s arse, squeezing gently.

“Thank God yer a fast learner,” Jack moaned, sucking on Will’s neck as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Will stiffened as he realized how vulnerable he was going to be without any clothes on. Jack felt this and paused to examine the man beneath him.

“Will, do ye have any idea what we’re about to do?”

Will shook his head, abashed. “I’ve a few ideas,” he said sheepishly, “but it isn’t as though I’ve ever been told how.”

Jack grinned. “No, I suppose ye haven’t.” His face grew serious as he continued, “It will hurt at first, but I’ll go slowly.” He kissed Will’s earlobe, running his tongue along the sensitive skin behind his ear. His hot breath made Will shiver as he whispered, “Trust me, before this night’s over, I’ll have ye begging for more.”

No words, before or since, had ever been as effective in arousing Will as those words did that night. Jack fairly purred as he felt Will’s cock harden against his thigh. He shifted his position, rubbing their cocks together through their breeches. Will moaned that same, low, sexy way he had the last time they’d been together like this.

Jack growled, losing some of his control and ripping Will’s shirt completely off him. He began kissing at the exposed flesh of Will’s chest and was rewarded with more of those deep moans that sent renewed waves of arousal through him, causing his already impossibly hard cock to twitch impatiently.

He turned his attention to Will’s nipples, rubbing his fingers over their hardened nubs before doing the same with his tongue. Will gasped and arched his back, raising himself up onto his elbows as Jack began to suck on his nipples, teasing with his tongue before biting gently and blowing on the sensitive skin to soothe it.

Jack began working his way lower, teasing Will’s torso with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He felt the body of the man beneath him shiver with delight as he placed hot, wet kisses on Will’s belly, tracing where his exposed flesh ended and the fabric of his trousers began.

Sliding the rest of the way down Will’s body, Jack pulled off Will’s shoes and stockings before turning his attention to Will’s trousers. His hands were shaking as he fumbled with the opening, swearing loudly when the task took longer than it should have. With a cry of triumph, he finally pulled Will’s breeches off, leaving him fully naked.

Jack sat back on his heels, drinking in the sight before him. Will’s silky locks were spread on the pillow, a few strands sticking to his face and neck with sweat. His face was flushed with arousal (and perhaps a little embarrassment), and his eyes were just a shade darker than usual with desire. He was breathing heavily through parted, kiss-swollen lips, and Jack let his gaze travel to Will’s neck and chest. A few love bites were the only flaws on his otherwise perfect, creamy skin.

He gently traced the fine-toned muscles on the smith’s chest with his fingertips, moving them down to tickle his waist just to watch him squirm. Jack eyed Will’s slender hips and large cock appreciatively.

Will felt his blush deepen as Jack continued to stare hungrily at his body. He was feeling more than a little shy and nervous all of the sudden, lying there fully naked and exposed. He also had no way of knowing what Jack was thinking, and he desperately wanted to know if Jack…well… _approved_ of what he was seeing.

Without warning, Jack reached out and grasped Will’s arousal firmly in his hand. Will gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. He felt the heat of Jack’s body laying half on top of him once more, still stroking his cock gently.

“Yer very well endowed, Mr. Turner,” Jack murmured in a low, husky voice. He kissed Will deeply as he began to pump his cock furiously.

Will moaned loudly into Jack’s mouth, and it wasn’t long before he was thrusting into Jack’s hand, letting out slight whimpers between the moans. It felt incredible having Jack touch him there. The pleasure was so much more intense than when he did it himself.

“Jack,” Will moaned. “Oh, Jack, please!”

“Please what?” Jack asked, momentarily ceasing his ministrations.

“I-I don’t know,” Will said, looking rather distressed as he realized that he didn’t really know what he was wanting.

Jack laughed affectionately, marveling once more at just how adorable the man beneath him was. “I’ve got a pretty good idea what ye might be wanting.” His smile was growing mischievous now as he slid down the younger man’s body.

Will watched curiously, wondering what Jack was about to do. His breath caught in his throat as Jack blew on his cock, his lips coming oh-so-close to touching it…suddenly, Jack took his entire length into his mouth.

“Jack!” Will screamed, clutching at the pillows with white knuckles. He’d never known pleasure like this. He moaned loudly as Jack ran his tongue along his shaft, starting at the base and traveling agonizingly slow to the tip. Once there, he flicked his tongue across it before sucking on just the head.

Will’s moans were coming with every breath now, and tension was building in his lower belly. Jack realized that he was getting close and regretfully let Will’s arousal slide out of his mouth. Kissing the tip tenderly, he moved back up Will’s body, surprised when the smith dragged his face up for a deep kiss.

“Are ye ready to go further?” Jack asked, sitting up and removing his own shirt.

“Don’t you want me to do the same to you?” Will asked, confused as to why he wasn’t being asked to return the favor.

“I’ll not be askin’ ye to do anything ye don’t want,” Jack said, quite sure that that was all that would be said on the matter.

Suddenly, Will sprang to life beneath him, flipping him over onto his back. “I want to,” he whispered sincerely. Jack was so surprised that all he could do was nod.

Will spread kisses slowly down Jack’s chest, desperate to give Jack just as much pleasure as he had given him. He experimentally ran his tongue along Jack’s sun-bronzed skin, delighted as he was rewarded with a surprised moan from the older man beneath him.

Will slowly began to undo Jack’s breeches, relieved when he realized that Jack wasn’t wearing any shoes or stockings. Though his fingers were shaking just as badly as Jack’s had, his hands worked slowly and patiently, rather than tearing at the cloth as Jack had done. Smiling, Will accomplished his task and pulled Jack’s trousers from him.

Jack’s erection jutted out proudly, and Will licked his lips nervously, wanting to please but not being sure how. Keeping his eyes on Jack’s face to watch his reaction, Will placed his lips on the tip of Jack’s cock and slowly lowered his mouth onto it.

Jack groaned and arched his back. Will smiled as best he could under the present circumstances and experimentally swirled the tip around in his mouth with his tongue, loving the sounds that were coming from the pirate’s mouth.

Realizing that he couldn’t fit all of Jack’s large cock into his mouth at once, Will wrapped his hand around the base, pumping it while sucking on the tip.

“Will,” Jack whispered with each breath, amazed at what this inexperienced man was making him feel. He didn’t want it to end, and yet he knew that if he didn’t put a stop to it, he’d finish too early.

“Will, stop. That’s enough,” he said regretfully.

Will ceased his actions and looked up at Jack, crestfallen. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Jack assured him, pulling Will up to lay beside him. “Ye did too well as a matter-of-fact. I was gettin’ too close.”

Will smiled, pleased, as Jack reached over to his bedside table and extracted a small bottle of oil. He lay Will on his back and positioned himself between Will’s legs, pouring some oil onto his fingers.

“What’s that for?” Will asked.

“Preparation,” Jack replied. “I don’t want to hurt ye.” Jack placed his fingers between Will’s legs, searching for his entrance. Upon finding it, he gently rubbed some oil onto his opening.

“I’m going to push a finger into ye now,” he told Will. “Try to relax. It won’t hurt so bad that way.”

Will nodded, looking nervous. Slowly, Jack slid a finger into Will’s tight opening, and Will made a noise in the back of his throat at the intrusion.

“Relax,” Jack whispered, feeling inside the smith for his prostate.

“Oh!” Will cried, clapping a hand to his mouth as Jack’s finger found a certain spot inside of him that made stars dance in front of his eyes. “Jack!”

“Ye like that?” Jack smirked, rubbing that place inside the younger man.

“Oh, yes,” Will moaned, pushing against Jack’s finger unconsciously with his hips.

Will grunted as Jack added a second finger and winced as the third soon followed it, but he didn’t really care. The pain and discomfort didn’t seem to matter as long as Jack kept stroking that sweet spot inside of him.

Finally, when Jack felt that he was prepared enough, he removed his fingers and reached for the bottle once more. Will watched, fascinated, as Jack coated his erection in the oil before positioning himself at Will’s entrance.

Will squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the pillows as he was breached for the first time. The burning pain continued as Jack pushed inside of him until he was fully sheathed.

“I’m sorry, luv,” Jack whispered, his face full of sincere regret. He ran gentle fingers through Will’s hair and caressed his face soothingly. Will pulled Jack into a deep kiss as the pain inside him subsided, and he felt only fullness.

A shiver of delight ran down his spine as Jack shifted experimentally inside him, slowly pulling about halfway out before thrusting back in again. Will moaned as Jack’s cock brushed that spot inside him.

Jack began to take him slowly at first, relishing in the sight of the man beneath him writhing in pleasure, before it all became too much. Will’s tight virgin arse was so hot around his cock, and the noises coming from his mouth were nearly enough to drive him over the edge.

Jack was amazed at how different this time was. In all his other sexual experiences, what he’d felt had been purely physical. Now, however, emotions were building inside his chest every bit as intense as the pleasure building in his cock.

 _'So,'_ he thought, _'this is what it’s like to make luv…'_

Below him, Will threw his head back and began repeatedly calling out Jack’s name with every thrust as Jack’s pace quickened, sending unimaginable pleasure coursing through his veins. Then Jack’s hands found his cock, pumping it while still thrusting into him, and Will found that he could no longer hang on. He let Jack’s name tear from his lips once more, digging his nails into the pirate’s back as he came into Jack’s hand.

For Jack, feeling Will’s muscles clench around his throbbing cock and hearing his name shouted like that sent him over the edge as well, all the emotions building inside him coming to a breaking point.

Arching his back, he cried out, “Will! Oh, me Will…I luv ye…” before spilling his seed deep inside the young smith.

They stayed like that for the longest time, not wanting to move, as their breathing returned to normal. Finally, Jack pulled out of Will and rolled off of him to lay on his back, pulling Will to lay on top of him. Will buried his face in Jack’s neck as Jack wrapped his arms around him protectively.

By the time Will felt sure enough of his voice to speak, Jack was already snoring softly, and a lovely weariness was filling his own body as well. He drifted off to sleep with Jack’s last passionate cries still echoing in his ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Warm rays of sunlight drifted lazily through the window to caress the two lovers. Jack opened his eyes and smiled at the sleeping form of the man next to him. Will looked so beautiful and peaceful that Jack couldn’t bear to wake him.

Kissing his forehead gently, he contented himself with trying to memorize every feature of the smith’s face. Pain gripped his heart as he realized that this would be the last time he’d ever see him. He would never be able to return to Port Royal, the Commodore would make sure of that, and he would no longer be able to ask Will to meet him outside of town because Will would no longer feel any obligation to him.

* * *

The first thing Will saw when he opened his eyes was Jack’s smiling face. “Morning, luv,” Jack said softly.

“Good morning.” Will blushed as the events of the previous night came back to him.

“Well, I expect it’s time to get up,” Jack said. “The crew will be returning shortly.”

“Yes,” Will said, pain stabbing his heart. “You’ll want to sail back to the Isla de Muerta. I’ve kept you here long enough.”

Jack heaved himself off the bed and began dressing as he said, “And I’ve kept ye away from the fair Miss Swan long enough. I suppose yer anxious to get back to her.”

“Yes, I am,” Will said, but the words sounded hollow and dead. He realized as he began to get dressed that he didn’t mean a word of it. He’d be perfectly happy to stay here with Jack for the rest of his days.

 _'Don’t be stupid,'_ Will scolded himself. _'Jack wouldn’t want me here. Besides, I’ve got a fiancé to worry about. I can’t just abandon her.'_

Somehow, the idea of returning to Elizabeth didn’t seem as appealing as it should have. Will still had so many things that he wanted to know about Jack, so many things he wanted to tell him…

“Well, Mr. Turner, I suppose this is goodbye,” Jack said gruffly, leading Will to the door. “I trust ye can row yerself to the mainland without too much trouble?”

“Y-Yes,” Will stammered. He had a sudden, overwhelming urge to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn’t come.

When Will didn’t say anything more, Jack put out a hand and said, “I wish ye and yer girl a happy life.”

Will stared dumbly at Jack’s outstretched hand before some engrained politeness made him automatically take it. _'Is this all I mean to him?'_ he thought bitterly. _'Just a handshake? After everything we’ve been through together?'_

As Jack was beginning to shut the door of his cabin, words tumbled unbidden from Will’s lips. “Jack, what you said last night…a-about being in l-love with me…did you mean it?”

Jack leaned against the doorframe and studied him a moment with those beautiful dark eyes. “Let me put it this way, dear William,” Jack said at last. “I’ve never lied to ye, not even in the bedroom.” That said, Jack quickly shut his bedroom door, not waiting to see Will’s reaction.

Will stared at the closed door, his mind completely frozen. _'He loves me? But then why is he just letting me leave like this? Doesn’t he want me to stay with him?'_

He barely remembered the row back to the mainland, his mind was so preoccupied. As he began to drag the lifeboat up on the beach, only one thought was chasing its way through Will’s mind.

 _'Why didn’t he ask me to stay?'_

* * *

Back aboard the Pearl, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, the most feared pirate in the Caribbean, leaned against the door to his cabin with silent tears streaming down his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Will stood on the beach and stared out at the Pearl. He was still in shock from Jack’s last words to him. They brought to the surface every emotion that he’d buried deep inside himself, not even realizing they were there. He became vaguely aware of footsteps behind him, but the pain in his heart was too great for him to care who was approaching.

“William Turner! What are you doing all the way out here?”

Will turned to see Anamaria smiling at him. At the sight of Will’s distressed face, however, her smile vanished.

“Will, what’s wrong?” She led him like a small child to sit underneath a nearby tree. There, words began spilling out of his mouth. He didn’t think, didn’t try to censure the truth. He told her about the bargain with Jack, all that had transpired between them, Jack’s final words to him, his confused emotions, his changed feelings toward Elizabeth…everything.

As he finished, Anamaria slung an arm around his shoulders and said soothingly. “Will, do you think it might be possible that you’re as in love with Jack as he is with you?”

“I-” Will started to deny it, but stopped at the skeptical look Anamaria was giving him. “But I’m supposed to be in love with Elizabeth!”

Anamaria sighed. “Alright, we’ll try a different approach. Have you ever kissed Elizabeth?”

“Yes,” Will admitted. “Twice since returning to Port Royal.”

“And you can’t deny that you and Jack have done your fair share of kissing,” here she gave Will a grin that made him blush to the roots of his hair. “So what was it like?”

“What?” Will asked, confused.

“Tell me what Jack and Elizabeth’s kisses are like.”

“Well…” Will thought for a moment, completely at a loss. “Elizabeth’s kisses are warm and pleasant all the time, but Jack’s…they’re so…intense. It’s almost like they’re different every time. Sometimes they hurt. Not physically, I mean, but right here,” Will put a hand on his chest. “Sometimes they’re wonderful, and other times they…well… _linger_ , long after the actual kiss has ended.”

“So what does that tell you?” Anamaria said, looking triumphant.

Will furrowed his brow. He was so upset and confused that he couldn’t seem to think clearly. “Well, I suppose it tells me that I should stay with Elizabeth because her kisses are always nice?” he guessed.

“No!” she groaned. “Will, what do you think love is? Love isn’t supposed to always be ‘nice,’ contrary to popular belief. Love is passionate and gentle and warm, and it’s supposed to hurt like hell sometimes, too.”

She paused, trying to read Will’s face. “I’m sure you do love Elizabeth, but that kind of love is for friends. Tell me…did you enjoy having sex with Jack?”

“Oh, yes,” Will said quickly before he could stop himself. He clapped a hand over his mouth, his face growing hot.

Anamaria chuckled. “And could you ever see yourself doing that with Elizabeth?”

This took Will by surprise, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had absolutely no desire for Elizabeth in a sexual way. Yes, he thought she was pretty, beautiful even, but not sexy.

“Come on,” Anamaria said, accurately guess what was going on in Will’s mind. “We’d best be getting back to the Pearl before they leave without us.” She pointed to the ship, and Will could see that some of the crew were already on board, restoring the sails to their rightful place.

Will got up to go with her, but hesitated. “Are you sure Jack really wants me to come? Maybe he was just lying when he said he loved me. After all, if he really cared for me then why didn’t he ask me to stay with him?”

She thought for a moment. “You’re looking at this the wrong way. It’s because he didn’t ask you to stay that proves that he loves you.”

“And how did you arrive at that conclusion?”

“Because Jack’s never had any problem saying what he wanted before. When he offered to let you out of the bargain, it wasn’t because he didn’t want to sleep with you; it was because he thought _you_ didn’t want to sleep with _him_ , and now, there’s probably no doubt in his mind that you want nothing more than to marry Elizabeth. He wasn’t thinking of himself (for once), he was thinking of you. Lad, don’t you see? He let you go because he thought that’s what you wanted.”

Will didn’t say anything. He just smiled and allowed Anamaria to lead him back to the lifeboat.

As they were rowing toward the Pearl, Will asked, “What about Elizabeth?”

“I’m sure she’ll be upset at first when you don’t return, but if she truly loves you then she’ll want you to be happy.”

At Anamaria’s last words, the whole conversation he’d had with Elizabeth when they’d parted came back to him. It finally dawned on him what she had meant when she’d been talking about changing feelings and wanting him to be happy.

“She knew,” he whispered in an awed voice. “She knew, and she was all right with it.” He looked at Anamaria, “How do girls always know these things?”

To his annoyance, she just laughed.

* * *

When they were finally on board the Pearl, they found Jack barking out orders to the crew. He hadn’t even noticed Anamaria and Will arrive.

Suddenly, Will was very nervous. It would be hard enough to tell Jack how he felt if he were alone with him, but to have to do it in front of everyone…

“Go on,” Anamaria prodded.

“I can’t,” Will said, “not with so many people about. What if he rejects me?”

“Go wait for him in his cabin then,” she suggested. “I’ll make sure he turns in early tonight.”

Will shot her a grateful look and darted into Jack’s cabin, thankful that the only crewmember to notice their arrival had been Mr. Cotton. The room was very much the same as when he’d left it, although he hadn’t really had a chance to take in his surroundings the previous night.

He tried to do so now, and the first thing that caught his attention was a piece of parchment, lying on the bedside table, that Will could have sword hadn’t been there the night before. Picking it up, he saw to his utter astonishment that it was the drawing he’d done of Jack. Will had completely forgotten about it since Jack had crumpled it up and shoved it in his pocket. He’d assumed that Jack was merely going to throw it away, but here it was, a bit wrinkled, but still in fairly good condition.

Will smiled affectionately. He could see where Jack had meticulously unfolded it, trying to smooth out the creases while being careful not to smudge the charcoal.

Placing the drawing back where he had found it, he sat down on the bed to wait for Jack…

* * *

Jack slowly crossed the deck of the Pearl, leaving Anamaria at the wheel. The past twenty-four hours had left him completely drained, both physically and emotionally, and he wanted nothing more than to lock himself away from the rest of the world and drink until he couldn’t remember his own name anymore.

He marveled at how the two most extreme emotions (both good and bad) that he’d ever felt in his life, had come so close together, in the span of the same day. Last night had been the best night of his life, and today had definitely been the worst. The pain in his heart was so intense that twice already he’d longed to throw himself overboard so he wouldn’t have to go and face an empty bed.

 _'Well, at least he’ll be happy,'_ Jack thought bitterly, trying to find some comfort.

He entered his cabin and closed the door behind him, fumbling in the darkness for the lock. Stumbling over to his table, he lit a candle and turned to make his way over to the bed, nearly jumping out of his skin when he realized that he wasn’t the only one in the room.

“Will?! What are ye doin’ here?”

Will was sitting on the edge of Jack’s bed looking more than a little nervous. He gave Jack a small, shy smile before saying softly, “I wanted to ask you…if you had room for one more member of your crew.”

Jack’s mind was still reeling from the shock, and his heart was fluttering hopefully. Finally, he regained enough composure to ask, “Ye want to join me crew?”

“Yes,” Will said softly, getting up and moving slowly toward his captain.

Jack swallowed hard, praying that this all wasn’t just some elaborate dream. Will was so close to him now that it was making it hard for him to speak.

“What about Elizabeth?” he whispered at last.

Will replied softly, “It wouldn’t be right for me to marry her…not when I’m in love with someone else.” Cupping Jack’s face in his hands, he leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss that took Jack’s breath away entirely.

“Will, are ye sure about this?” Jack asked when he finally felt that he could talk again.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Will said, giving Jack a quick affectionate kiss. His smile suddenly turned mischievous as he said, “Well, I suppose I should go find a room below deck, because you know, crew members aren’t allowed in the captain’s cabin.”

“Oh, no ye don’t,” Jack grinned, grabbing Will possessively around the waist. “Yer stayin’ in here with me.” He pulled Will over to the bed and murmured in a tone somewhere between a moan and a growl, “Yer mine.”

“Yours,” Will agreed, turning serious for a moment. “As long as you promise me that you won’t go to whore houses anymore.”

“Ye have me word,” Jack said, meeting Will’s gaze. “Ye’ll be the only one in me life and in me bed.”

That said, they fairly leapt into each other’s arms, kissing passionately. They began tearing at each other’s clothing, both of them understanding that this time was going to be quick. There was too much want, too many pent up emotions between them to take things slowly.

As the last stitch of clothing was removed, Jack reached hastily for the bottle of oil that was still on his bedside table. He poured a generous amount on his cock, spilling some on the floor in his haste.

Setting the bottle aside, Jack spun Will around and pushed him onto his stomach on the bed. Jack leapt on top of him, thrusting his cock deep inside Will’s arse.

“Oh, yes, Jack…” Will moaned as Jack began pounding into him so hard and fast that the bed began to creak.

Jack arched his back and cried out Will’s name, moaning so loud that he was almost screaming. He knew that he was being too loud, knew that the entire crew could probably hear him, but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered except that Will was his and in his bed.

He dug his nails into the matress in an effort to hold on until Will finished. Mercifully, he didn’t have long to wait. Will came beneath him, moaning his name, and Jack followed him into oblivion.

He collapsed on top of Will, breathing heavily as his cock emptied itself inside his lover. Somehow, he managed to find the strength to heave himself off of Will and crawl up to lay his head on the pillows. Will followed suit, falling into Jack’s waiting embrace. They kissed deeply.

“I love you,” Will whispered against Jack’s lips, not wanting to break the kiss.

“I know. I luv ye, too,” Jack said, pulling back enough to lock eyes with Will, smiling affectionately at him.

They stared at one another, saying nothing, but speaking volumes through their gaze, until their eyelids became too heavy to hold open. Wrapped tightly in each other’s arms, they drifted asleep to the gentle rocking of the waves washing against the sides of the Black Pearl.

[THE END]


End file.
